


Snowless Anxieties

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Anxiety, Christmas, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Teasing, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor is terrified about Jackie getting to know something is different about her daughter.





	Snowless Anxieties

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> I might have been too a **n** xious. Sorry.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day eight**

* * *

 

 

**Snowless Anxieties**

 

“London is not some magical, wintery place, love! We’re lucky if we get  _ some  _ snow here on Christmas... or at all, really.”

“Unless you make it snow, of course!” Rose exhaled, amused.

“It’s not my problem you don’t want to go to a planet with a lot of snow to celebrate Christmas properly,” he shrugged.

“Properly?” Rose clarified, amused. “You have almost made us meet Christmas in Australia, let me remind you!”

“My bad! I didn’t imagine you’d go all panicky, Rose! You must experience all kinds of Christmases, considering-”

“Considering I can’t be a proper time and space traveller without it?” She teased him. “Do you offer this experience to every companion of yours?”

“Er.” The Doctor grew uncomfortable. “I don’t think so. Usually, my companions prefer spending time with their families on days like these.”

“Usually?” Rose eyed him curiously.

“Most of the time,” the Doctor clarified. “As far as I can tell, so do you,” he sighed.

“Yes,” the girl agreed. “But you are a part of our family now and you can’t avoid Mum now, yeah?”

“I’m certain of it,” he shuddered.

“Shut up. You should be glad Mum hasn’t caught up with the changes in my nature, hm?”

The Doctor gulped. “Do you mean you are going to tell her? Jackie would kill me for doing something so unacceptable to you, that much is for certain!”

Rose looked at him soothingly. “Which is why I am not going to say anything. In fact, all she is likely imagining is us kissing and shagging every free moment we get,” she exhaled, blushing. 

“Sounds exactly like your mother,” he agreed. “Am I right to assume she would know if we did any of these things?”

Rose blinked at him. “Are you willing to risk it?” She teased him, knowing merely giving him this question was likely crossing some limit.

“Do I want to kiss you? Yes. Do I want to, well, shag you? Absolutely, Rose,” his searching look was burning Rose with a challenge. “Am I ready to face your mother’s wrath?”

She gaped at him, lost for words, barely remembering being a newly-born Time Lady has awarded her with the skill of telepathy.  _ Are you, Doctor? _

“What wouldn’t I do for you, Rose Tyler,” the Time Lord breathed at her. “I am sure I can tolerate one mother-in-law quite well,” he beamed at her. “As long as she doesn’t check your number of hearts by accident, all should be fine, love. In case she does, we can always tell her we are trying to conserve an endangered species,” he tried to jest.

She paled, deeply shocked. “Don’t you dare!”

“Hush now. I am too terrified of Jackie to be the one initiating a conversation with her, much less say anything which might make you uncomfortable, trust me,” the Time Lord assured her, earning a soft expectant smile from Rose in return - a smile which has made their anxiety about eventually meeting Rose’s all-knowing mother nowhere as tangible. 


End file.
